MLB Power Pros
MLB Power Pros is a baseball video game developed by Konami for the Wii and PlayStation 2 video game consoles. It is part of the traditionally Japan-only ''Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū'' series of video games, and is the first game in the series to be released outside of Japan. It was released on October 3, 2007, and is published by 2K Sports. A sequel, MLB Power Pros 2008, came out on July 29, 2008. Gameplay Gameplay within MLB Power Pros features "easy pick-up and play mechanics". The game contains over a dozen gameplay modes, including a Season Mode and a Success Mode. Within the former, the player takes the role of a General Manager of a Major League Baseball team, with the goal of winning the World Series. The player will have control over all the aspects of the team, including training players, purchasing better equipment, and trading players between teams. Maximum playtime is 10 years, or the team points run out and you lose (game over). Exhibition mode In this mode, players may play a baseball game against a Major League team. There are options for a day game or night game, number of innings, what stadium to play at, lineup selection etc. Players may also play exhibition mode with two players, or can watch a game against two teams with the computer controlling both teams and take the role of a spectator. Success mode The story-based Success Mode, which has been a regular element in the Japanese Series (Main Series) since the third release, mixes traditional role playing elements with baseball scenarios, following the player as he starts from a college baseball player with the goal of becoming a Major League player. The player will train their character in numerous games while dealing with other social situations such as the character's academics, Marvin, and gaining a part time job. Unlike the Japanese installments, Mylife mode is not placed in this installment, but it has an ability editor which Japanese version never had, due to the importance and popularity of success mode in Japan. (Note: Success mode is the mode which Power Pro Series create original players). Your character has three years to impress a scout so you will make it to the minor leagues. You will have to improve your character by practicing, studying, earning money in a part-time job, dating, and of course, playing baseball games. You can play any position such as a starting pitcher, reliever, closer, or fielder. Also, you will be given Fate Cards to make a decision. These cards are challenge, no, yes and Marvin. During gameplay you can lose or gain more Fate Cards. In the 2008 version of the game, Success Mode starts in AA baseball and gives the user two years to win a major league contract. There are no fate cards. Some character names re-occur (e.g. Marvin) but they do not appear to have any connection with their 2007 namesakes(This has been proven since your dad changes through the gamesdad was very slang and would charge you to play catch; 2008: You dad was the owner of the galaxy sharks.). Though you can not create a player without finishing success mode. Season mode In season mode, you play a General Manager (GM) for ten years (game time), that is, unless you run out of money by the beginning of the year. You will begin by choosing Major League mode or Expansion Mode. Major League mode is the 30 major league teams only, Expansion mode is 2 teams and the 30 major league teams. The 2 teams are teams which you can create. You can create their uniform, team name, etc. Your main goal is to try to win the World Series. You can also trade players, play games (or fast forward them) and more. After each season, you can try to negotiate contracts with your team. There is also Spring Training where your team can learn new skills (new pitches, etc.) and develop previously taught skills faster. Arrange Team You can create your own fantasy team and/or fill it with your own created players. Be warned however that in order to use an arrange team in season mode you must complete Success mode at least once and earn 100,000 in game shop points. This requires several days to several weeks of gameplay by normal people. Wii Remote and Home Run Derby mode You can use the [[Wii Remote] to play an Exhibition game or play Home Run Derby. In home run derby, you will try to hit home runs with any player (including pitchers) at any stadium in 10 swings. If you hit a home run on every one of those 10 swings, you get extra swings until you get out. You can try to beat your high score. Your high score includes how many home runs hit, the distance traveled, etc. You can also choose the difficulty. Same rules apply for the mode Home Run Derby, but you do not use the Wii Remote to swing. Same rules also apply to the Exhibition game using the Wii Remote, look at the Exhibition Mode heading to find the rules. Game Appearances Every Major League Baseball player is recreated within MLB Power Pros. Every Major League Baseball player is also represented in traditional Power Pro style: a short character with a large head and detached feet. As an additional feature made by 2K sports, further appearance customization can be made in American version, including hair and facial hair. (while Japanese version are all in traditional style other than skin color). In the Wii version, players are able to use Miis within the game. Like other MLB games, there are some players that are not in the game although they played during the 2006 MLB season: Players not in the MLBPA cannot be put into the game without negotiating with the players themselves. Instead of Barry Bonds, the game contains Great Gonzales and several other "Great" players because they are not part of the association. They do not have the same season numbers, stats, or appearances.But in MLB Power Pros 2008, Kosuke Fukudome who did not belong to MLBPA was put in the game since Fukudome has agreed to put himself into the game, mainly because he has been playing in Nippon Professional Baseball, the background of the original Power Pro series in, for a long time. In-game commentary is provided by Jack Merluzzi. Community There is a growing community of support for MLB Power Pros, expanding on the sparsely documented Success Mode and other facets of the game. The community-run forums are located here and the Wiki page is located here. Cover The cover features 6 MLB stars: Boston Red Sox starting pitcher Daisuke Matsuzaka, New York Yankees third baseman Alex Rodriguez, then-Los Angeles Angels outfielder Vladimir Guerrero, then-Detroit Tigers catcher Iván Rodríguez, Philadelphia Phillies first baseman Ryan Howard, and Seattle Mariners outfielder Ichiro Suzuki. Category:Video games